fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusions
Fusions are evil versions of characters with green-tinted skin and glowing bright red eyes created by none other than Fuse, Planet Fusion's leader. They are usually the head of one of Fuse's nasty plans. Defeating them is required if one wishes to acquire a Nano, but not every one creates a Nano. Sometimes a Fusion of a certain character will create a Nano of another one: Fusion Coop creates Megas, Fusion Grandpa Max creates Fourarms, Fusion Ben creates Swampfire and Alien X, Fusion Scotsman creates Demongo, Fusion Tetrax creates Humongousaur. Fusion Demongo creates Aku, and Albedo creates Rath. The only exceptions to this rule so far is Fusion Bubbles, who not only gives out her nano, but the Johnny Bravo nano as well and Fusion Finn who also gives out the Jake nano as well as his own. Like Nanos, Fusions are created with special items that are dear to the character they are based on. It's outlandish, if not unhelpful, as Fusion Bloo is giant and vicious while Fusion Wilt is robotic, like his imaginary alter-ego, Lord Snotzax. Fusion lairs are normally caverns with a maze like structure and a lot of mushrooms, but in more technology. On occasions, there are lairs containing "boss" versions of normal enemies and normal versions and some contain more than one kind of monster like Fusion Frankie, who has Extremospawns and Scribble Spawns in her lair, Fusion Chowder, who has Ball-Peen Meanie and Pesky Pony, Fusion Fuzzy, who has Turbo Ventilators and Weird Welders, Fusion Numbuh Five, who has Scribble Spawn and a Crazy Scribble Spawn, Fusion Blossom, who has Maelstrom Creepers and their bosses Maelstrom Brutes or Fusion Cheese, who has Shellslugs, a Meteoric Sentry Number One and Eyebulbs with him. Some copies of Fusions have only boss monsters as Fusion Coop has Cephalopod Alphas in his secret lair and Fusion Him, who has Dumb Jock-O-Lanterns in his secret lair. Normally, Fusions are located in the deepest part of the lair or at least close to it, but there are exceptions. In Fusion Wilt's Secret Lair, Fusion Wilt is in the first room the player comes to (Though it's more likely a programming error with the portals) also Fusion Mayor's Secret Lair has the Fusion in a cavern right next to the entrance, but defeating him doesn't count until you defeat the monsters in the caverns in front of you. Sometimes an NPC will be inside to pick up items you have found, give you information or even fight with you (Note they only fight to some point and then stop usually at an item, defeat a certain number of monsters, or at another NPC). They will be a part of your group and will walk blindly in a set path, attacking any monster in their way or nearby. This only occurs with Eduardo, Billy, Professor Utonium, and Grim. Samurai Jack has more than once claimed that Fusion Samurai Jack is the first Fusion to have been created after his sandal was stolen, he followed the statement by saying that facing him means certain doom. After the Thanksgiving 2009 event, Fusion Blowfishes (Rudy, Cootie, Tootie, and Judy) have been placed randomly around the FusionFall universe. In game development, it was possibly intended for Fusions to roam freely outside of Fusion Lairs instead of only appearing in Fusion Lairs as seen in one of the original trailers. Not all fusions are named the same way, most are simply Fusion (character name) however Professor Utonium's is called Professor Plutonium. List of Fusions Lairs Containing Other Enemies Fusion Gallery FF Fusion Ace.png|Ace AmpFibian Fusion.png|AmpFibian File:Fusion_Ben2.png|Ben Tennyson FF Fusion Billy.png|Billy Image:Fusion Bloo.png|Bloo File:FusionBlossom.png|Blossom File:Bubbles_Fusion.png|Bubbles Buttercup Fusion.png|Buttercup File:FusionCheese.png|Cheese FusionChowder.png|Chowder FusionCoco.png|Coco FF Fusion Coop.png|Coop File:Cootie_Fusion.jpg|Cootie Computress Fusion.png|Computress FusionCourage.png|Courage Dee Dee Fusion.png|Dee Dee Image:Fusion_Demongo.png|Demongo Image:Fusion_Dexter.png|Dexter Echo Fusion.png|Echo Echo FusionEd.png|Ed Doule D Fusion.png|Edd Fusion eddy in Secret lair.png|Eddy Eduardo Fusion.png|Eduardo Father Fusion.png|Father FF.PNG|Finn Flapjack Fusion.png|Flapjack Image:FrankiePic.PNG|Frankie Fuzzy Lupkins Fusion.png|Fuzzy Lumpkins Grim Fusion.png|Grim Gunter Fusion.png|Gunter FusionGwen.jpg|Gwen Tennyson Hex Fusion.png|Hex FusionHim.png|Him File:Blowfishfusion.png|Hootie FusionHomonid.png|Hominid Image:Fusion_Hoss.png|Hoss Delgado JohnnyTest.png|Johnny Test File:Judy_Fusion.jpg|Judy FusionJuniperLee.png|Juniper Lee FusionKevin11.png|Kevin FusionKimchi.png|Kimchi FusionLee.png|Lee Kanker Mac Fusion.png|Mac Mandark Fusion.png|Mandark Mandy Fusion.png|Mandy Mojo Fusion.png|Mojo Jojo FusionMrHerriman.png|Mr. Herriman File:Fusion_Marie.jpg|Marie Kanker File:FusionMax.png|Max Tennyson FusionMayKanker.png|May Kanker Image:Fusion Mayor.png|Mayor Image:FusionNumbuh1.png|Numbuh One Image:FusionNumbuh22.png|Numbuh Two Numbuh Three Fusion.png|Numbuh Three FusionNumbuh4.png|Numbuh Four File:20110701145138!Fusion_Numbuh_Five.png|Numbuh Five Image:Fusion_Princess.png|Princess Morbucks File:FF_Fusion_Utonium.png|Professor Utonium FR.PNG|Rex File:Rudy_Fusion.jpg|Rudy File:FusionSamuraiJack.png|Samurai Jack Fusion Scotsman.png|The Scotsman FusionStickybeard.png|Stickybeard FusionTetrax.png|Tetrax File:Tootie_Fusion.jpg|Tootie Image:Fusion_Toiletnator.png|Toiletnator Image:FusionVilgax.png|Vilgax Image:FusionWilt.png|Wilt FusionZakSartuday.png|Zak Saturday Distinctive Mutations In addition to altered names, some Fusions also have distinctive mutations: *Fusion Professor Utonium has tentacles protruding from his back. *Fusion Numbuh One is wearing a gas mask & has a trio of gas masked Fusion Spawns over his head. *Fusion Numbuh Three has claws coming out from her sweatshirt. *Fusion Fuzzy and Fusion Billy can distinctively climb walls. *Fusion Mayor's monocle appears to be a bionic eye of some sort, but that may just be due to the Fusion palette. *Fusion Wilt has a number of cybernetic implants on his body. *Fusion Bloo and Fusion Cheese have jagged mouths. *Fusion Dee Dee is missing stockings completely. *Fusion Bubbles's Octi backpack is sporting a evil face. *Fusion Gunter, Fusion Numbuh Four, Fusion Bloo and Fusion The Scotsman are big than the other Fusions. Fusion Lee Kanker is very small. *Fusion Tetrax is riding a hoverboard. *Fusion Rex has a tiny smackhand instead of a regular hand. *Fusion Vilgax, Fusion Kevin and Fusion Gwen are in their old forms. Trivia *Out of everyone you fight in a lair, only Mandark, Mojo, Vilgax, Kevin, Mandroids and Albedo are actual NPC's. *Fusion Buttercup fought in A Personal Matter, is sometimes glitched. These behaviours include-Buttercup and the monsters remain freezed for a long time, Fusion Buttercup not recharging if the player leaves her, the player won't inflict any damage to Fusion Buttercup if the two Darkpaper Disciple she summoned aren't destroyed and that even if the player has already gotten the nano from before the expansion, he/she can collect the mission. *Prof. Plutonium's tentacles make him somewhat reminiscent of Marvel Comics character Doctor Octopus. *Fusion Numbuh Three's claws are likely a nod to the Jiāng Shī girl, Hsien-Ko, from the Darkstalkers series of games. Both Kuki and Hsien-Ko are Asian in nationality and wear oversized sleeves. *Hootie, Rudy, Cootie, Judy, and Tootie have no non-Fusion counterpart as of yet, but are based on the blowfish from an episode of The Powerpuff Girls. *Hootie might be a nod to the band Hootie & the Blowfish. *Fusion Gunter and Cheese look relatively harmless compared to the other Fusions. Category: Monsters Category:Fusions